This invention relates generally to heating and cooling systems of the air in the passenger compartment of automative vehicles.
Heretofore heating and cooling systems for automobile interiors have been designed which require the engine of the vehicle to be operating simultaneously while the heating or cooling system is operated. In addition to being inefficient and wasteful of fuel this situation makes it difficult to have a programable system which can either heat or cool the passenger compartment to a comfortable temperature before the passengers enter the compartment.